The present invention relates to apparatus for viewing the underside of vehicles such as motor cars, trucks, buses etc.
The inspection of the undercarriage of motor cars, in particular, is necessary to determine its safe operating condition and to locate defective parts, or the source of operating difficulties. While it has been common to make such inspections after the vehicle is elevated on a lift or jack it is frequently impossible or inconvenient to do so. Often vehicles break down in places remote from lifts or where jacks cannot be used. More importantly placing a truck or car, for example, on a lift or jack requires time as well as considerable effort. The alternative to the use of jacks or lifts, is for the inspector or mechanic to crawl on all fours beneath the vehicle. This is not any simpler or easier, and is far more onerous.
It is the object of the present invention to provide apparatus for viewing the undercarriage of a vehicle simply and swiftly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus for remotely viewing the undercarriage of a vehicle where the inspector may stand erect and not have to alternatively lift the car or crawl beneath it.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide apparatus for viewing the undersurface of a vehicle employing a periscope device insertable beneath the vehicle and which provides illumination for the undercarriage and which is easily manipulated beneath the length of the vehicle.
The foregoing objects, others as well as numerous and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.